If You're not the One
by XxRaven-RothxX
Summary: Lyrics by Daniel Bedingfield and Script by...well...me! RaexBB who else would it be together for ever for all eternity?


If you're not the One

Lyrics by: Daniel Bedingfield

Script by: Khristina Rachelle Corsa

_If you're not the one  
Then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one  
Then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine  
Then why does your heart return my call  
If you are not mine  
Would I have the strength to stand at all_

Beast Boy: -Smiles as he takes Raven's hand in his and leads her out to the dance floor. He moved his hands and they drifted to her waist as he held a nervous but loving smile. –

Raven: -Smiles softly and puts her arms around his neck as they slow danced-

Narrator: Raven and Beast Boy were only 18 and they danced their final dance at Jump City High School.

Beast Boy: -Smiled the nervousness gone as he looked into Raven's eyes. He thought to himself- _She's so beautiful…I wonder if our love will last forever._

Raven: -Rests head gently on Beast Boy's shoulder taking in his scent. –

Narrator: People watched the couple surprised that Raven had allowed her walls to lower just enough to let someone else into her life. She was always quiet, alone, never wanted bothered. The only friends she could make were herself and two others who were a bit like her only not as kept to themselves.

_I never know what the future brings  
But I know you are here with me now  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with_

Beast Boy: -Brought his hands up to the middle of her back and pulled her closer to him only gently she didn't seem to mind it-

Raven: Beast Boy…-She looked at him her eyes sparkled with happiness she was enjoying herself for once-

Beast Boy: -Smiles- Yes Raven?

Raven: Thank you –Says softly-

Beast Boy: Your welcome.

_I don't want to run away  
But I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

Narrator: They continued to slow dance. They were in silence only their eyes communicated with the emotions that showed: love, care, and happiness.

_If I don't need you  
Then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you  
Then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me  
Then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me  
Then why do I dream of you as my wife?_

Raven: -Let's go of Beast Boy-

Beast Boy: -Let's go of Raven as the music slowly faded and the lights in the commons turned on-

Raven: I really had a good time Beast Boy –she spoke gently-

Beast Boy: As did I.

People: Awe…

Raven: -Rolls eyes and walks towards the exit-

Beast Boy: -Ran and caught up with her and put an arm around her waist as they walked out the door-

Raven: -Was blushing- they need to get a life…they spent the whole dance watching us.

Beast Boy: Yeah I noticed that.

_I don't know why you're so far away  
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life_

Narrator: Beast Boy walked Raven back to Titans Tower where they were staying and living with Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg. They both entered and walked up the stairs and Beast Boy walked her to her room. She smiled and kissed him gently on the cheek and walked into her room and sat on her bed. Beast Boy walked downstairs.

Beast Boy: -Smiled big time- _She kissed me! Oh my God I can't believe she kissed me!_

Raven: -Lays back on the bed staring at the ceiling with a gentle smile. –

_I don't know why you're so far away  
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life_

Beast Boy: -Goes to the mailbox outside and checks the mail. –

Narrator: The third letter was addressed to him he opened it and read through.

"Dear Mr. Logan,

We have received your form to join the army and we would like you to come to Nevada to be sure you are able to be in the army and if you pass the tests you are going to be in a training camp.

U.S Army"

Beast Boy: Hm…what about Raven? I wouldn't have sent in the form if Raven and I were going out before…-He sighed and brought in the mail-

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it  
I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you  
Then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

Raven: -Came downstairs and went into the kitchen to get some tea. She saw Beast Boy's unhappy face and went over to him- what's wrong?

Beast Boy: I'm going to be leaving tomorrow…I'm in the army now…

Raven: Oh…-She looked down sadly- well okay…-she sounded heart broken- he's going to be gone for months…he's not going to be here with me…-she sighed-

Beast Boy: -Hugs her close to him- I'm sorry…I sent in the form before we were going out and when we were I forgot that I did so I didn't tell you…

Raven: -Hugs back- I understand…-she held back the tears that burned in her eyes-

Narrator: The next day Beast Boy left for Nevada leaving Raven in her room crying. A week later Raven was back to her old silent self she only came down to get some tea, a bit of food, and to check the mail for a letter from Beast Boy. No letter had arrived even a month later and she began to think he had forgotten about her. She didn't leave her room then.

Raven: He forgot about me…I know he did…he hasn't done anything to contact me…-holds back tears that burned like the flames that burned her soul.

Narrator: Her cell phone went off it was an un known number as usual she answered it and spoke in a monotone voice.

Raven: Hello? –Speaks in a dull sad tone-

_Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong  
That it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart  
And pray for the strength to stand today  
Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
And know my heart is by your side_

Beast Boy: Raven, I love you. I'm sorry I wasn't able to contact you earlier I had a really long mission to go on.

Raven: -Smiles- I love you too. And I forgive you. When are you coming back home?

Beast Boy: Open your bedroom door. –The line went dead as he hung up-

Raven: -Stands and opens the bedroom door and looks down to see Beast Boy kneeling before her-

Beast Boy: Raven will you marry me? -He spoke nervously but the nervously was scarce the love was true. –

Raven: -Smiles happily- Yes I will!

Beast Boy: -Stands and slips the ring on her finger and kisses her deeply-

Raven: -Kisses him back. –

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it  
I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you  
Then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I could stay in your arms_

Narrator: Raven and Beast Boy remained in the kiss for a very long time. Their eternal love for each other showed like fire in their eyes. Their hearts were soon one in a week's time as they were brought together by their vows of love at the Alter of their wedding. And not long after the wedding Raven and Beast Boy were expecting a child of their own…in nine month's time.


End file.
